King of the Jungle I Rise of a True King
by PrincessAnime08
Summary: Semi AU Blamed for the death of his royal father the young Prince Simba flees his homeland along with him is his best friend Ayize, found by a leopardess and raised in the jungle where they meet a group of rogue lionesses and form a new pride, but when the past comes back will they return to face what they've tried so hard to forget.


**King of the Jungle I Rise of a True King**

Summary: Semi AU Blamed for the death of his royal father the young prince Simba flees his homeland along with him is his best friend Ayize, found by a leopardess and raised in a jungle they begin a new life along the way they meet a group of rogue lionesses and form a new pride, but when the past comes back, will they return to face what they've tried so hard to forget.

Author's Note: Hello to all my former readers I'm back with this new version of King of the Jungle, in this version I have made a few redesigns to important characters, also there will be no Sarabi in this story, I have created an oc to be Mufasa's mate. And finally in this story Zira is not evil she's a good a lioness

**Chapter 1 A New Circle of Life**

Heavy paw steps pounded across stone as King Mufasa a large golden-brown lion with a large red mane, light golden paws and underbelly a full orange nose and red-brown eyes threw an impatient and anxious glance toward the main cave where he had been forbidden to enter by his lionesses. Mufasa resumed his anxious pacing wishing he could be in the cave with his mate, who was in their having their first litter of cubs.

"Careful Muffy, you'll wear a hole in the stone." A light teasing voice said.

Mufasa turned to the voice and saw his sister Yamile.

Yamile was the younger sister of Mufasa, but the older sister of Taka otherwise known as Scar. Yamile is a firm muscular lioness with a bright light golden-brown pelt, red eyes, a light beige muzzle, paws, and underbelly, brown rimmed ears, a soft orange anchor shaped nose, and a dark red-brown tail tuft.

"Yamile please don't call me Muffy, I'm not the clumsy cub I use to be."

Yamile was about to comment on how clumsy he use to be when Mufasa cut her off, "Yamile, I'm in no mood for jokes, not when I don't know what Dha's condition is."

'Worry wort.' Yamile thought rolling her red eyes, while keeping a watchful eye on her two cubs Afiya and Maua, who were tumbling about trying to swat both lions' tails. Afiya and Maua were one and a half month old lioness cubs. Afiya is a light golden cub with amber eyes, black spots dotting her little body, a full tan colored nose, her front paws each had two toes colored white along with her underbelly, while her hind legs were a solid color, with a little black tail tuft. Maua was a light brown cub with black spots dotting her little body, one of her ears was a dark brown color, while the other ear was a light brown color like her pelt, she had amber colored eyes, a full tan colored nose, the ankles of her front legs were half white along with her underbelly, her hind legs were a solid color, and she had a little black tail tuft.

"Oh Muffy, you're overreacting I got through birthing not one, but two cubs on my own just fine without any help."

Mufasa opened his muzzle to retort, but eventually closed it unable to come up with an argument. Yamile grinned knowing she'd won that round.

Soft paw steps alerted Mufasa and Yamile that someone was someone was coming closer, both lions saw a young light dark brown lioness with light purple eyes, a dark beige nose, a white muzzle, underbelly, and toes, and a dark brown tail tuft, the lioness was Mwali the younger sister of the Queen Dhamira. Mwali's eyes were a light with happiness and a soft smile across her muzzle, Mufasa ran over to the younger lioness and began questioning her.

"Well Mwali, how's Dha and our cubs?"

"My sister is fine, exhausted, but otherwise fine along with three precious little cubs: a male and two females."

"Three..." Mufasa said stunned. "a son and two daughters."

"Once they've been cleaned you can come inside." Mwali said before retreating back into the main cave.

The large golden-brown lion stayed where he was repeating, "A son and two daughters..." over and over again.

The light golden-brown lioness came up with her two cubs toddling up after her trying to swat and pin her tail. Yamile gave Mufasa a playful shove on his shoulder.

"Not bad Muffy, three cubs wonder who they'll take after?"

Snapping out of his daze Mufasa said, "What?"

"I said you didn't do a bad job Muffy, you got three little tykes to chase after I wonder who they'll take after."

Mufasa pondered over his sister's question about who his three cubs took after: himself, Dha, his parents, his grandparents, or perhaps a mixture of all their relatives.

Yamile sat on her haunches eagerly awaiting to be allowed inside so that she could see her new nieces and nephew. Yamile briefly wondered how Taka would take seeing the new prince and princesses, considering how bitterly he had reacted to finding out that Dhamira was pregnant. The red eyed lioness was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt tiny teeth bite her tail she craned her neck and saw Afiya and Maua lightly giggling with her tail in their mouths.

"Girls." She lightly scolded before freeing her tail, she then heard paw steps and saw Mwali exiting the cave again.

"You can come inside now." The younger lioness said stepping aside.

Mufasa took the go ahead and went inside the main cave, once inside he spotted his mate and Queen, Dha otherwise fully known as Dhamira lying on an elevated plateau, cooing at the bundles of fur laying in between her paws. Dhamira is a beautiful firm lioness with bright red fur, magenta colored eyes, on her forehead was a dark red-brown five pointed star birthmark, black rimmed ears, a series black spots going from under her eyes to down her white muzzle, she had white paws and underbelly, a full dark brown nose, and tail tuft. Beside the new mother was her own mother Sihiri, the older lioness had dark red-brown lioness, dark purple eyes, a series of black spots trailing down her forehead, a dark tanned nose, a white underbelly and paws, and a black tail tuft.

Sihiri gently nuzzled her daughter, "Congratulations my daughter they are absolutely precious."

"Thank you mother." Dhamira said.

The red furred lioness then caught sight of her mate and King standing in the entry way, smiling gently the lioness said, "Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come and greet your newborn cubs?"

Mufasa let out a soft chuckle, "Of course I am just enjoying the scene, motherhood becomes you Dha."

Dhamira felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she let out a light laugh thankful that her red fur hid the fact that she was blushing.

When he reached his mate's side Mufasa gently nuzzled her, and then took in the appearances of his newborn son and daughters, noting that all three had different fur colors.

"This one is a boy," Dhamira said nudging the cub onto his back "he's also the first-born."

Mufasa looked at his first-born son, who had golden-brown fur with red spots, a orange anchor shaped nose, soft beige paws and underbelly, and black rimmed ears.

Dhamira nudged the cub in the middle rolling it onto it's back. "This is your first daughter."

The first-born female had a dark pale golden color pelt with red-brown spots, black rimmed ears, a series of black spots going underneath her eyes, a full dark brown nose, white paws and underbelly.

"This is your last daughter."

The last cub had the Queen's bright red fur, white paws and underbelly, a full orange nose, dark brown spots, a series of black spots trailing down her forehead and going underneath her eyes.

"They look just like you Dha."Mufasa said as he leaned down to nuzzle his three new cubs when the little male batted his nose playfully causing his father to pull back and rub his nose.

"And like you too." The red lioness said nuzzling her son.

"He's got quite a punch, he'll be strong just like his old man."

The Lion King raised his head looking down proudly at his newborn cubs as the rest of the pride came into the cave to catch a glimpse of their new royals. Among the lionesses were her best friend's two sisters Ghinjo and Fila.

Fila was a skinny muscular lioness with a dark tan pelt with beige tipped paws and underbelly, she had red eyes, a narrow muzzle with a black anchor shaped nose, a top of her forehead she had two red-brown stripes going down to her shoulders, and a brown tail tuft.

Ghinjo was a skinny muscular lioness with a dark tan pelt with beige tipped paws and underbelly, light brown rimmed ears, amber colored eyes, a narrow muzzle with a black anchor shaped nose, and brown tail tuft.

The two lionesses looked down at the newborns and were immediately taken with them.

"Aww aren't they just precious." Fila cooed. "It's a shame Zira can't be here to see them."

Dhamira nodded in agreement her best friend Zira had gotten pregnant around the same time she did and was now in her own secluded spot giving birth to her own cub or cubs, she couldn't wait to see her friend again, so their cubs could meet.

"I have to admit Muffy you and Dha do good work. Watch out everyone these three are going to be heart breakers." Yamile said teasingly as Afiya and Maua peered over their aunt's forelegs staring curiously at the three new arrivals who were lifting their faces blindly sniffing at the new scents in the air as the pride continued cooing at them.

"What are their names? Mwali asked stepping up beside her mother.

Mufasa and Dhamira shared a look they had discussed several names before finally settling on the perfect ones.

The royal pair turned to the pride and announced the new cubs' names.

"The boy's name is Simba." Mufasa said pointing to the golden-brown cub.

Pointing to the middle cub with the pale dark golden pelt the Queen announced her first daughter's name. "This Adia."

Nuzzling the red furred cub both parent's said, "And lastly this our little Zawadi."

Mufasa settled himself next to his mate, as she laid her head against his mane. The two of them watching their little ones with loving eyes as the newborns nestled themselves further against their mother's warm chest fur, while the pride continued to fuss over their newest royals. All the while lurking in the shadows a pair of green eyes watched the happy scene with a mixture of jealousy and hatred.

'You stole her from me Mufasa.'

**Next time on King of the Jungle I Rise of a True King... Scar's Jealousy**

**Name Translations  
><em><span>Girls <span>__  
><em>_Adia – Being a Gift  
>Afiya – Wellness<br>Dhamira – Wish  
>Fila – To love Strength<br>Ghinjo – To Slaughter  
>Maua – Flowers<br>Mwali – Flame, __or__ Maiden  
>Sihiri – Magic<br>Yamile – Beautiful  
>Zawadi – Gift<br>Zira – Hate _**

**_Boys  
>Mufasa – King<em>**  
><em><strong>Simba – Lion<strong>_  
><em><strong>Taka – Trash, Garbage, or Want<strong>_


End file.
